


Book of Death (Black Note)

by Bananapuddle



Category: Death Note, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Apples, Crime Fighting, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, New Friends, Old Friends, and Of Course Plenty Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananapuddle/pseuds/Bananapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen sends Ciel to Japan to put an end to Kira. L is even more confused about the identity of Kira by the two students from London. Sebastian is intrigued by a new soul, and Light is just typical Light. Two boys want to arrest Kira, one want's his soul, and the other is Kira. Who will come out on top Ciel, L, Sebastain, or Light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel nearly spits out his tea. The warm liquid dribbles down his chin. Hus butler quickly swipes a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabs the droplets away.  
"What is the matter young master?" Sebastian inquires, remaining at his spot standing in front of the Earl's large wooden desk. Ciel's blue eye turns down to look at the crisp letter he holds in his hands.   
"The Queen wants me to go to Japan." He says peering up at his butler who is equally as shocked as himself. "Apparently many criminals are dying of random heart attacks and they have deduced it is the result of a serial killer known as Kira. They have called many well known detectives to investigate but not one of them has figured out who Kira is. All this suggests it has to do with the underworld. The queen did not put her motives for this, so I can only guess what she's thinking." Sebastian smiles. He has heard of this case and is just dying to see the mastermind behind it. No doubt no mere human could kill that many people in such a small amount of time.   
"Should I pack your bags young master?"   
\-----   
There is no way Ciel is going to leave his servants alone while he takes care of his business in Japan. So he has no choice but to take them with him. Everyone has their bags in the carriage and they all wait by the front door as Sebastian double checks that everything is in order.   
"I hope this vacation isn't as scary as the last one." Finny whispers in Mei Rin’s ear.   
"Oh I do hope it is Finnian! You know how much I enjoy to be frightened!" She squeals holding her fists up to her face excitedly. "Young master where are we off to this time? Another nearly abandon town!" Ciel sighs.   
"No we are going to Japan, the Kanto region."   
"Oh Japan! I've always wanted to go there!" Finny jumps with excitement. Ciel looks over at Tanka who chuckles in the corner. He seems happier than normal, probably because they are going to be able to update his Asian tea collection. Then Ciel notices Baldory, who sits in the corner with his unlit cigarette crossing his arms over his white apron.   
"What's wrong with you?" Ciel demands.   
"It's nothing young master." He says but Ciel knows it's not and decides that he will find out later. Soon Sebastian joins the group. His black tailored suit is pressed and is crispy as usual.   
"The carriage is ready, young master." Sebastian says with annoyed glint in his eye.   
"Great, then we should be-" Ciel starts but then is cut off by the cause of Sebastian's irritation.   
"Cieeellll!" Lizzy crys wrapping her arms around the boy. "You didn't think you could leave the country without me knowing did you?" Ciel's face instantly reddens joining Sebastian in annoyance. Ugh, why does his fiancé always chose the worst times to show up?   
"Lizzie! You can not come! There is no way I'm allowing this. You will only be a liability and plus we are leaving now and you don't have any of your stuff." Lizzie pulls away from the young Earl with tears pooling in her eyes.   
Twenty minutes later they are all on the road the young Earl, his demon butler, his servants, and his fiancé.   
\-----   
It takes them a couple of days to reach Japan and over that whole time Baldory’s mood begins to worsen. They finally settle into their hotel rooms when Ciel questions Baldory again while sitting on a dark gray couch.   
"Baldory tell me what's the matter. A Phantomhive servant should never be in a foul mood for this long of a time." The man sighs and puts his head in his hands.   
"My wife was from this city. She was pregnant when she was shot down a year before I came to work for you."   
"Oh Baldory. I'm sorry." Ciel isn't sure what he expected, but it certainly wasn't that.   
"No you're right young master. I shouldn't mope around, that happened a couple of years ago." The cook stands and walks around so he faces Ciel. "So young master, what are we going to about this killer?"   
*****   
Light opens his eyes and slams his fist down on his blaring alarm clock. Ugh. Why did the second Kira have to be someone as mindless as Misa. At least she is easily manipulated and will do anything he asks. The only unfortunate part of her blind love for him is that it is unpredictable and she will show up to check on him at any moment. Now that he is starting college today it is even more crucial for them not to be seen together in public. Light gets out of bed and gets ready. He stares at his reflection in the mirror, pleased with the way his body looks in crispy khakis and a button down shirt.   
"Having fun admiring your self Light Yagami?" Light turns to find Ryuk standing behind him. His eyes are wide with mischief and excitement for what they say will bring. "Have you brought me any more apples?" Light tosses him one of the shiny treats. To anyone else it would appear as though the apple is disappearing in thin air and for that very reason Light waits before he goes down stairs. When the Shinigami has completely devoured his favorite food, the pair walk down the stairs to be greeted by Light's mother and sister. Light and his sister honestly look nothing a like and it doesn't take a genius to know she was adopted. But their parents seem to think they're clueless which only shows how foolish they really are.   
"Oh Light do you have to move out so soon? Can't you wait until the end of the semester?" His mother complains. Light resists the urge to roll his eyes. His mother can be so clingy sometimes, but he guesses that's her job.   
*****   
Light arrives in the auditorium a couple minutes early and finds some empty seats in the front. A few girls look his way and smile, but he pretends not to notice. He takes note of them because he might need them in his plans to fool everyone. "Light how long is this meeting! It's going to be so boring! We should ditch because they're only going to tell you stuff you already know." Whines Ryuk. Light sighs. He knows Ryuk is right but for some reason he can't leave his seat. Its like fate has left him glued to this spot and he soon finds out why.   
"Hello I'm L." Says a dark haired boy who sits hunched over in the seat next to him. His legs are pulled up to his chest and eyes hidden by dark eyeliner, and arms covered by long sleeve white shirt. _What is this some kind of joke? This boy couldn't possible be L?_ But if he is then L has upped him one. Light tried to conceal his shocked face but if this boy is truely L then he couldn't have possibly missed his hesitation. _Damn him!_   
"Hi I'm Light Yagami." He says shaking L's hand before turning to find an odd duo behind him. The shorter one looks to young to be in college, but has a presence of authority. He's dressed similarly to Light. Except instead of a white button down he wears a navy blue one, matching his dark hair that sweeps his forehead covering one eye. The other one stares brightly blue down on him. The boy next to him looks older then Light and something about him commanded his attention. Maybe it is his dark Crimson eyes. This boy wears black skinny jeans and a leather jacket over a white tshirt. They clearly aren't from here. Who are this odd pair?   
"Hello," The shorter one says. " I'm Ciel and this is my friend Sebastian." Ryuks head turns up from the other side of the room, stopping his attempt to slip a green apple out of a student's purse unnoticed. His hollow eyes lock with the the red ones across the room. _Well things just started to get interesting,_ he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian, what have you been staring at? You’ve been distant all day." Says Ciel as the four boys walk a across the peaceful campus. Soon they will be separating to go to class.

“Oh nothing. I guess I’m just not used to the new setting.”  Sebastian peels his eyes away from the Shinigami to look at Ciel. The demon has this whole case figured out already. It is clear that Light is Kira because the Shinigami is always hovering above him. Even if it weren't for that, the way Light's soul irradiates with something rare that Sebatian only can sense in his young master. It’s suffocating, a twisted evil that is some how so good, so dark that it’s light. Sebastian can feel his stomach grumble for it. Honestly he could just take the kid’s soul now and save the all trouble, but what would be the fun in that? He decides not to do or say anything until his master commands it. Anyways it always easier to just allow Ciel to believe he’s doing all they thinking even when there isn't really anything that needs to be thought. Unfortunately his young master can’t see this god of death because he is a different class than Grell and William which average humans cannot see.

“Where are you two from?” Asks L who is more than a little suspicious of these strangers. He wonders if they have anything to do with Kira. Could they be his followers or is one of them the second Kira? That didn’t seem likely because they appeared to not know Light, but then again he wouldn’t past the boy to fake the whole thing. There also is the possibility that they are detectives just like him, but then what would be their motive in solving this case?

“We just moved here from London.” Ciel answers. L’s taller than the boy but because of his slouch he meets him almost eye level. A singular blue eye stares at him and he has the urge to brush the boys bangs out of his face to see the other one. He can’t imagine why someone as cute as Ciel would cover up half his face unless it is for an injury. He decides he might as well find out and reaches up towards the round face. When his hand’s half way up he’s nearly knocked over by a sprinting girl and his arm falls to his side.

“Light!”Misa screams as she runs and throws her arms around Light’s neck. Before any of the boys can react there’s another overjoyed squeal.

“Ciel!” Lizzy hugs Ciel in a similar fashion. Both boys frown and silently curse the girls around their necks. Ryuk chuckles thoroughly enjoying the scene and Sebastian throws him sideward a glance.

"Lizzie get off me! What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the hotel!" Ciel fumes. Lizzy separates herself from him, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I got bored." She says placing a skinny finger to the corner of her mouth.

"Misa what's are you doing here. You know I'm busy with school." Light says calmly even though he's screaming inside. This girl may have just completely blown their cover.

"I missed you." Misa says clasping her hands behind her back and shifting on to the balls her feet. Meanwhile L is too startled by both these girls to investigate them. It seems to him that Light and Ciel have a lot in common even when it comes down to their overly attached girlfriends. This creates an even bigger chance of Ciel being the second Kira. But what does that make Sebastian? Can L trust him? Sebastian only frowns. The best ones always have psycho girlfriends, he thinks. It isn't hard for him to imagine the two squealing girls with axes trying to slay him in the future.

"Who are these people Light sweetie?" Asks Misa holding on to Light's arm.

"This is L, Sebastian, and Ciel." Light’s eye twitches a bit but other wise he does not look as annoyed as he feels.

"And this is Lizzy." Ciel says wheels already turning and formulating a way to get rid of his fiancé. Light has similar ideas.

"Hi, I'm Misa. Your dress and hair are so cute!" Lizzie wears a bright pink sundress and her blond hair is in curly pig tails as usual.

"Thanks you’re adorable too!" Lizzie squeals at her new friend who wears a more punk rock version of what she has on.

"Girls why don't you two go shopping while we go to class." L says eager to get these annoying chicks out of here so he can do some real investigation into Light and now Ciel.

"Oh my gosh that would be so fun!" Exclaims Misa and Elizabeth nods in agreement. The pair links arms and skips away. Almost immediately after they're gone, Ciel and Light sigh in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

After the girls left, the boys had to split to go to their separate classes. L and Sebastian realize they both have sociology. When they arrive in the classroom they sit all the way in the back, neither very interested in actually learning about this subject.

"So.... Sebastian why did you and Ciel chose to move from London, especially at a time like this when a serial killer is loose here?" L asks. Sebastian anticipated this question and answers it just as his master would like him to.

"Well we wanted a change of pace. Ciel's parents died and he couldn't bare to stay in their house any longer."

"But why Japan?" L presses. Sebastian shrugs deciding that the only way to convince the boy is not to attempt to convince him. "How long have you known Ciel?" L is pretty sure this man is not Kira, but he is sure Ciel is second one. He fits the profile snuggly. Whether or not Light knows he's the other Kira he’s is not sure. But why would the Kira bring this man along?

"Hmm, I've known him for a while."

"And what is his personality like?" Sebastian frowns.

"Why are you asking me so many questions about my mast- Ciel." _My master? Is he another follower of Kira? But why would Kira bring along someone who would slip up like that._ Sebastian mentally kicks himself he still isn't used to calling Ciel well Ciel.

"I'm just curious as to why you're really here."

"And I'm curious as to why you want to know." Sebastian isn't really. He knows who this L is. "I'm here to kill Kira."

"And why is Ciel here?" _Ah finally getting to the real reason._

"To do the same." Sebastian is getting sick and tired of this conversation why couldn't he share a class with the young master or the true Kira.

"If you are really trying investigate Kira wouldn't Ciel fit the profile?" Sebastian would have to admit his master would make an excellent Kira maybe even more than the actual Kira. He only shrugs. He's not sure if he likes where this is going.

“I can assure you Ciel is not your killer.”

“It’s most likely that even Kira doesn’t realize he’s the second Kira. Ciel must be trying to reach out to Light and he only brought you a long to help hide his identity.” Sebastian puts his palm to his forehead and sighs. He’s sure if his master hadn’t come here this boy would have figured out that the second killer is Light’s girlfriend but he is really starting to get irritated. L’s problem really isn't the ability to figure out who a killer is just to be able to eliminate them without proper evidence. At least that would mean he wouldn’t attempt to kill Ciel.

“What do you suggest to clear his name?”  

“Well we should lock him and Light up.”

*****

"Now that you're going to be locked up how I'm supposed to get apples!" Ryuk complains. "You know what happens when I don't have them! My body twists in....."

_Great ._ Light has to rely on Misa to kill criminal’s for the next week and there is no way he trusts that girl not mess it up. At least he will have time to figure out this Ciel fellow. Light isn’t sure if he absolutely hates him or adores him. Either way he’s a little shit. L had announced to them after school that they would be locked up for the next week. It’s actually kind of ironic that he’s being put in the same place as the people he’s killed. He thought about revoking his ownership over the book but that would only set him back farther than this. They already have searched his room and the cameras make it unnecessary for them look through it again, so the book is safe in his false draw. He didn't get a chance to ask Misa if she saw Ls name. She probably forgot it anyway, and it's too soon to kill him yet. I guess I'll just have to wait out this week. Light is given a pair of gray sweat pants and a white cotton shirt. He puts them on in the bathroom and then is led to down stairs to a small cell. Ryuk hovers closely by his shoulder. Ciel is already there his face in a scowl. His body is blocked by the larger one of his dark haired friend and when Light enters the red eyed boy turns towards him smirking darkly. Light’s heart beats rapidly and he places his shaking hands behind his back _._ _Is he looking at me or Ryuk? How could he possibly see him there's no way he could have touched the book! It's okay I can just write his name in the note or have Misa do it._

\-----

"Sebastian! Get me out of here. I'm supposed to be catching Kira not stuck in a cell with some college student!" Ciel exclaims. He is dressed similarly to Light, sitting on the twin sized bed pushed to one side of the room. Sebastian only keeps the playful smirk on his face. Oh how close his master is to Kira but how very far away from knowing it. "Sebastian you have to convince them that I'm not the second killer!" Sebastian puts a hand on Ciel's small shoulder, and leans in closer to him so he won't be heard by Light. His voice a whisper.

"Young master." Ciel rolls his shoulder from under Sebastian's hand, but Sebastian doesn't move away. If Ciel were too look up their noses would be touching. "It might be good for you to stay here you might realize some things. While you’re here I will continue investigating outside. L might seem annoying and he is but really he is trying to help. Honestly if someone asked me I’d say you'd could be Kira and I mean that in a good-" Ciel whips his head around his voice loud enough for the cameras in the room to hear.

"Sebastian how can you say that's good! You just compared me to that sick-"This time Sebastian puts his lips to Ciel’s ear.

"But young lord isn't that what you do? Kill criminals?" Ciel looks up over Sebastian's shoulder at Light who lays in the bed on the other side of the room.

"No, no. You do that."

"But I am merely your pawn."

"Sebastian you have to go now." One of the guards says. As Sebastian exits he spares Ciel one finally look. Sebastian is somewhat concerned. Ciel's soul felt weaker just then, but maybe it was just the suffocating feeling of being close to two delectable souls. Ciel listens as the lock clicks shut. He immediately wishes that Sebastian's didn't have to go but swallows it down and turns so he's looking at the boy he just met earlier today. Light yagami.

"So you're who they think is Kira." Ciel states leaning his back against the white wall behind him. Light looks over at him his arms resting behind his head.

"What, you don't think I'm capable of it?" Light smirks. Ciel looks the boy up and down.

"Not by yourself." Ciel says simply. Lights eyes narrow and he sits up in his bed facing Ciel.

"Well I don't believe you are who you really say you are."

"Oh?"

"You speak too proper just to be some other kid from London and it doesn't make any sense for you to come Japan when a killer is on the loose."

"I think it makes perfect since. This killer kills criminals. I'm no criminal. So I would be safer here because the criminals are being eliminated."

Light sighs, the kid does have a point. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

By now Sebastian has introduced the Phantomhive servants to L and the others trying to put an end to Kira. Sebastian tells them that they were sent from London to help catch Kira. Most of the members are thrilled to have more people. Others look wary of the servants capabilities, but after Finny lifts a couch full of people to get a pen and Meyrin throws a dart exactly in the center of a board, everyone in the room seems pleased.The only one who still seems down is Baldory, but Sebastian doesn't want to worry about that now. As long as the man doesn't cause any trouble he can't care less what he does.

"Woah! That was so cool! How did you do that?" Matsuda exclaims rushing over to Meyrin’s side. Her cheeks turn pink and she looks down at her blurry hands.

"Well...I...I" she looks up at him from behind her circular glasses. She wears a crisp white button up shirt and dark blue pants. Her hair is still in her favorite style: pigtails. "I don't know."

"Well I that was amazing you should show me sometime!" Matsuda literally screams. "You know you’re really cute. We sh-"

"Matsuda! Stop flirting and get over here!" L yells.

*****

It has been a couple days since the girls went shopping and Misa is freaking pissed she can't visit her Light. She throws herself onto her bed waiting for Elizabeth to come over. Misa is thankful for someone who can relate to her so well. Even though Lizzy is a bit childish, Misa enjoys her company.

"Misa!" Lizzy says as she enters the girl’s room. Misa sits up in her queen sized bed and is tackled with a hug from Lizzy. There are no windows so the room only illuminated by the single light on the ceiling. Misa puts her arms around the girl and leans against her headboard. The girl snuggles her face into Misa's neck and Misa rests her head on Lizzy's delicate curls.

"I miss Ciel." She says. Misa misses Light but she has more important things to do like pleasing him. She has to do twice the amount of work to make it look like Kira is killing as well as the second Kira. She sighs heavily she needs to get back to work. Then something occurs to her. Misa peels herself away from Lizzy whose green eyes glisten in the artificial light. The older girl can't help but smile.

"Lizzy can I trust you?"

"Of course you can trust me! We're friends!" Misa jumps out of bed. Light won't be mad at her because he won't find out. It's hard to have no one to talk to about this, plus it's not like she has to tell Lizzy she's the second Kira just show her somethings. Lizzy hops out the bed and stands behind her. Misa takes a deep breath and turns to the girl.

"Touch this." She says holding the black object out to her. Lizzy looks at her warily then puts a dainty hand on the book.

"Um okay... What's supposed to- ahhhh!" She screams jumping behind the spinny chair at Misa’s desk. Misa puts the book back in her draw and turns to the frightened girl. "Wha- what is that?" Misa looks behind her and smiles.

"This is well let's just say she's my guardian angel."

\-----

It is the loudest thing he can hear in the hotel even though it is but a whisper. Sebastian slides down the the railings of the stairs and jumps off with a flip once he reaches the bottom. He walks down a dark hallway, thankfully he doesn't need light to see and uses his black fingernail to unlock the door. He enters the room unnoticed by the cameras but noticed by a certain shinigami.

"It's about time you got here. I was getting so bored and these boys can barely hold a conversation with each other without getting mad. I hope you brought apples. " Sebastian ignores him and bends over Ciel’s bed.

"Yes my lord." He whispers. Sebastian notices the way Ciels breath stops when he hears his voice. It makes him want to pet the boys hair but he doesn't.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel whisper growls but he still faces the wall and away from Sebastian.

"You called me young master."

"I was asleep."

"Did you have a bad dream?" Ciel doesn't say anything but he sits up in bed and faces Sebastian. The only thing clueing him to the the location of the demon is the unneeded breath that exits his lips. Ciel had missed Sebastian, but he can't say that can he? His heart is beating so quickly that he must have just woken from a nightmare or is his butler causing this?

"Sebastian, stay with me until I fall back to sleep." Sebastian raises an eyebrow.

"Yes young lord." Sebastian stands looking down at his meal, his pet, his master, his friend? No not that. He is surprised to feel the smooth skin grasp his hand. He bends down on one knee and wonders why his master is so needy tonight. He places his warm lips on the small hand and feels it being tugged out of his grasp and the stinging sensation of a slap on his cheek. He feels his demon self flare inside his human body and can feel the pink swimming of his eyes. But he doesn't say a word.

"Dumb demon! Don't kiss me unless I tell you too." Sebastian allows a demonic smirk to enter his lips. He doesn't bother to it hide because of the darkness. Oh how his master brought out the best in him.

"So you would tell me to kiss you? Young lord isn't that inappropriate to ask of a mere servant." Ciel’s cheeks turn a deathly red but it's no way anyone can hear it in a voice.

"You are my servant so you will serve me no matter what I tell you to do." Sebastian still kneels staring into the mismatched eyes.

"Well young master, what is it you want me to do?" Ciel’s heart still beats rapidly and he can't possibly blame it on the dream. Sebastian would only make fun of him if he knew how he really felt. Ciel thinks of slapping the demon again but he doesn't want to push his luck. The man is already starting to change and he can't allow Light to find out about Sebastian.

"Goodnight Sebastian." Sebastian is thoroughly disappointed but he only stands and bows his head. Maybe another day he'll find out what his master really wants from him. It's isn't like they don't have time. They have to the very end. As he's exciting the room Sebastian hears a soft clap and notices Ryuk out of the corner of his eye. If this shinigami has been here the whole time that must mean there's another who took over killing the criminals. Sebastian isn't an expert in shinigamis and he isn't about ask William or God forbid Grell. But aren't these gods of death supposed to have some type of death scythe and if so where is this one’s weapon?

*****

Light wakes up earlier than Ciel. He stretches and walks around the still room. Light notices the way the younger boy’s hair is ruffled up. _He probably had another nightmare_. Light is glad he didn’t wake from Ciel's screams again. He bends to the floor preparing to do some push ups when something black catches his eye. He picks it up and turns it over in his hand. _A feather, how interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and happy holidays :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for a while. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
